Ripples
by Mered
Summary: Rumors are stirring just like Ed's boredom, and the world begins to change. "You shall be as gods, knowing good and evil."
1. Prologue

_eritis sicut__dii__scientes bonum et malum_

_που__έχει ως__θεοί__γνωρίζοντας το καλό__και__το κακό_

_you shall be as gods, knowing good and evil._

Ed had his feet propped up in Roy's lap as Roy read the newspaper. Edward poked his toe into the paper and on the third poke he accidentally punched through.

Roy looked at the wriggling toe that had pierced his paper, and then up at his unapologetic lover and roommate.

Ed wriggled his eyebrows and grinned.

Roy removed Ed's toe from his newspaper and Ed sighed.

Ed slid from the couch and managed to make two laps around the room before he huffed and put his hands on the hips.

"Edward."

Ed spun and paced the other way.

"Edward."

It was as if Ed didn't hear, and he started back in the opposite direction.

It was another ten minutes before it started to grate against Roy's nerves and this time he stood up and faced Ed.

"Edward," he tried again and caught Ed's arm as he passed.

Ed blinked and started as if he hadn't realized he had been pacing.

"Sorry," he apologized, "I know it bothers you, I can't _help _it, for some reason I feel so antsy."

Roy leveled a look at Ed. Ed stared back.

"Edward," Roy began again. "Did you ever think you weren't meant to settle down? That you should go? "

He watched as Ed's eyes got really big and the young man opened his mouth to probably protest this development. The fear was very real in his eyes as he asked, "Are we breaking up?"

"What? No! Ed, don't you see? You're _bored_, you need to be going places, wandering. Your soul is one that likes to travel. Why not go look through some books, pack a bag, and go on a trip? I'm sure getting out there will relieve some of the pressure you feel here in Central."

Ed squinted at him. "You're not kicking me out?"

"Of course not, Ed, you know you mean more to me than life itself. I hate to see you tearing yourself apart. My love, my darling, there is still so much you've yet to see, yet to do. Live your youth before you lose the chance. You never know when one action you take will create ripples in your future, bad or good, you're the one in charge."

"Live my life, hmm?" Ed gazed out through the window a small smile tweaking his lips.


	2. Chapter 1

A whistle sounded and the rumbling of the ground alerted Edward and Roy to the train's approach. Ed was rocking on his feet in a quick motion and with a sudden movement he turned to face Roy, his face had a strange expression and he asked,

"Will you be here when I get back?"

"Always, my love," Roy told him and Ed's mouth had a little wobble to it before he threw his arms around Roy's neck and kissed him like it was the last thing he'd ever do.

Roy pulled back from the kiss and closed his eyes for a brief moment and then let Ed go as he boarded the train headed west.

As the train pulled out he raised his hand in a silent goodbye. He saw Ed raise his own and knew he was doing the right thing for Edward.

Edward sat staring out the train window as Central Station faded out into the distance. His mouth moved to words only he knew and for a moment he was lonelier than anything in the world. He wished he was headed home already, but he stiffened his back and tightened his fists. If he went back now it was as good as saying that he couldn't live his life without depending on Roy. And he really didn't want to depend on Roy, he didn't like being dependent on anyone for anything. He'd survived years on his own and now was no exception. He let his head fall to his arm propped up on the sill of the window. He closed his eyes and imagined home.

Back in Risembool, Al leaned his back against Winry's as they stared up at the star filled sky.

"You know," Winry began, "it feels great to be home."

Al hummed and agreed, "It does."

Winry reached for Al's hand but Alphonse stealthily moved it away before she could grab it. He could see her hand where she'd left it, smooth and pale due to all the time she spent working indoors. Al looked at his own skin, tanned but smooth due to his excellent health regime and from the time he was outside.

The moon was full and beautiful, Al would have gladly lived his whole night in life had he never known how glorious the land looked during the day. Al contemplated this for a bit and let Winry think her own thoughts.

"You know," Winry began, "you and Ed are more alike than people know."

"Why's that?" Al asked.

"Well, both you and Ed hold counsel, he doesn't mind making a show of it, but you rarely speak your mind, you're craftier while he goes straight for the jugular."

"How does that make us alike?"

"Two sides of the same coin, your hearts are worn on your sleeves. You can't hide things well at all."

Al's mouth twisted up into a grim smile. "So you know."

"That you're leaving me? Yes."

"Aren't you upset?"

"A little, yes." Winry's eyes flicked down, "I fought Ed for you – and even after all that I'm going to lose you. He'll blame me."

"I already told Brother, told him it had nothing to do with you. I was experiencing love for the first time," Al smiled, "and it was wonderful. It was puppy love though, and I think both you and I knew it from the beginning, that we would never last. Brother saw it before we did."

He could hear Winry's fingers scratching in the grass, her uneven breathing and then her back bowing.

"I always thought, for a long time, that I would end up with Ed. Do you remember the day he protected me? When you two were baiting Scar? At that moment I thought I was in love with him. But that faded as the weeks passed and by the time I saw you both again, I realized it hadn't been Ed I had been yearning for, but you."

"I really am sorry, Winry, I would never have –"

"Oh Al, I know you wouldn't have intentionally done anything to hurt me, you're far too kind hearted for that kind of deception. Now I look back on the past, three, four years we've spent together and wonder if I missed my chance to explore something?"

"I'm sure you haven't, this falling out will cause ripples and soon we'll see the effects. There's probably a better guy for you than me anyways, someone better suited to you. But Winry, you'll always be my friend, one of the people I will turn to in my greatest need."

Winry twisted around so she could face Alphonse. She smiled and wrapped her hand around Al's. "I know, and I'm grateful about that."

Al squeezed her hand back and they sat beneath the stars for a while longer in silence.

"Where are you going to go?" Winry asked.

"Xing, I think. There's so much still to learn, things to do. Brother is headed west now, actually."

"West? He left Central? He left _Mustang_?"

Al nodded. "Apparently. From what I gathered Brother was being a pain in the ass."

"So…Mustang dumped him?"

"No, all the traveling we did as kids has made brother a restless soul. Don't you remember? Even as children he was almost always running, not walking. He doesn't hold back any. According to Brother, Roy told him to go, travel and come back when he felt better. Brother is using this as an opportunity to gain more insight into the books he found at El Dorado."

"You mean the ones you have here?"

"Yes. I have half and Brother has the other half. We divided them up accordingly. We'll both be doing research, and when we finish we'll meet and put all our knowledge together."

"It sounds," Winry paused, "fun."

"I missed research, I missed the exhilaration of finding something new to do, learning something. Brother and I have an extremely extensive knowledge of alchemy stored up, and used in the right way it could become the exact thing needed to heal."

"To heal," Winry's eyes lit up, "that would be wonderful, considering my aspirations in that department fell through."

"Well," Al told her, "you're brilliant at making automail. That definitely counts for something."

"I appreciate your faith in me."

"Always."

Roy sat in his office, Ed had left yesterday and their large house seemed so lonely without him. He missed Ed's energetic displays of enthusiasm, the books and piles of notes tossed every which way. He missed that half smile Ed gave him when Roy caught Ed doing something he thought was embarrassing. He missed the brilliant mind that lithe body contained. He missed _Ed_. But Ed was bored, and things tended to break when Ed was bored. All he had to do to find proof was to look at Ed's time in the military. There was plenty of proof there.

Ed was a genius alchemist. Or had been. Ed never let him forget that little fact. He was an alchemist no longer. He couldn't preform alchemy, he may be able to understand it, but that alone did not make him an alchemist.

He let his pen scrawl his name on a form that required his signature. He gazed a bit hopelessly out into space as his pen faltered.

Roy knew he'd done the right thing and he'd keep telling himself that over and over again. Ed was ridiculously young still, only twenty and still coming into true manhood. He'd been a child for so little time, had had to grow up so fast, and had missed doing so many things. But he loved Ed because of who he was. There was no one like him, not even Al could compare. Al may have the knowledge and alchemic ability, but if Ed still had his alchemy Ed would be the more powerful.

Even though Al could put his older brother on his ass while sparring and while his alchemic abilities were stronger than most, Edward had always been more adept in that area.

Al, the calm younger brother.

Ed, the wild older brother.

One half of the same coin.

Yet, Edward had claimed not even a week before he'd left, that Roy was his other half. That even if Al was his brother, he loved Roy, that Roy completed him, that Roy was his "soul-mate". Ed despised the word, or so he'd said after speaking it, but couldn't find any other way to describe how he was feeling towards Roy.

If Roy believed in a higher deity he'd say he was blessed.

His eyes worked their way down to his paperwork. Ed had also said that he needed to stay focused on his objective, his goal because even though Ed had fulfilled his, Roy had yet to accomplish his.

Ed had even grinned and said he'd support him from the bottom if need be. Roy remembered his eyes growing large and alarmed. Edward had worriedly asked if he'd said something wrong.

Roy had shaken his head no, and pulled Edward into a tight embrace saying, "I'm glad you're not in the military anymore, I wouldn't be able to protect you from them."

He still remembered Edward's eyes, solemn and watchful with a bit of worry. They'd softened though and Ed's hand had curved against his cheek. There'd been no need for words, they knew what each other needed.

He would most definitely miss Ed's companionship.

He pulled another piece of paper across his desk and read it with slightly widening eyes.

_Well. _He thought, _one good thing has happened today, I can only hope for another. _

Mei stood silent and watchful in the Hall of the Emperors. She prayed to her dead father and grandfather and their ancestors asking them to bring glory and happiness to her and her family and the current Emperor. She turned from the ancient reliquaries and headed into the Main Hall. It was a long corridor that was a good fifteen feet wide with tall ceilings. It lead to the Throne Room of the current Emperor. She still held a slight distaste for him, but he'd said the information he had for her had bearing on her current studies and if she would like to see it she should come right away.

Fleet-footed she walked down the long carpeted hallway to the two large doors at the other end. The guards offered her a little bow before rapping their fists on the door. A moment later a voice called out "Enter!" and the doors began to creak open slowly.

Mei felt a bit impatient as she waited for them to completely open and the herald to announce her.

"Princess Mei of the Chang Clan to see you, your Imperial Majesty."

"Come," the Emperor commanded and beckoned her closer. Clothed in scarlet and gold he looked more royal than he had ever before. His second in command loitered behind the throne, awaiting his every word.

"You called for me?" Mei bowed respectfully before standing up once more and looking the Emperor in the eye.

Ling grinned. "I did. I think you might find this interesting. Lately there have been rumours of magi, of witches roaming the Eastern Desert as well as along the borders here at Xing and Amestris. I think it might be worthwhile to look into, don't you?"

Mei felt irritation grow. "You know there's no such thing as witches! There is alkhestry and alchemy, but not magic. It's simply not possible."

Ling lowered his brows. "After everything we've seen, are you sure you want to call it impossible?"

Mei's mouth twisted downwards with some sourness. "No," she admitted reluctantly.

"Well then! Why don't we send a letter to Ed or Al and tell them of this interesting news?"

The young princess rolled her shoulders. "Ed's headed west and Al is on his way here according to this letter I received yesterday."

Ling rubbed his hands together saying, "This is certainly getting exciting!"


	3. Chapter 2

Edward shuffled off the train and stood in the rolling plains, huge grassy hills and looming trees in the distance. A light breeze ruffled the leaves of the trees in the distance and as Ed turned he could feel a slight tugging sensation. He looked down but there was nothing there. Slowly, step by step, his feet seemed to move forward of their volition. He could see the impressions of his shoes as they left marks in the deep grass. He turned to look back at the empty station and beneath it he could see a small wooden structure. Hefting his bag he headed in.

He knew this trip was going to be long and gruesome so he'd brought something "special" with him. He peeled off his shirt and pants, dropping them into his suitcase. Nearly naked he held up the first garment, and became nostalgic. These had gone through a heck of a lot of damage. He'd had to buy a bit of extra material to lengthen them since he'd grown an inch or two, but otherwise they were the same.

He began to pull them on. He'd forgotten the trouble it took to get leather pants on, it'd been what, four years since he'd last worn them? He hadn't worn them at eighteen, he knew that, so he had been sixteen. _When I restored Alphonse and lost my alchemy_, his brain told him. Once he'd completely wiggled into them he pulled a black-short sleeved t-shirt on and over that he pulled a red jacket. His mouth moved up in a half grin, it wasn't exactly what he had worn back then, but the red still got him energized.

He pulled his hair free from the ponytail and quickly braided it back, less ways for it to get dusty and dirty, plus it'd keep it out of his face.

He stood up and plunged his feet into boots, clicked his suitcase closed and stood, stepping out onto the fields of grass once more. He still had things to do.

Ed moaned as he sank onto his sleeping bag. His feet hurt, his legs hurt, how could he be this out of shape? _The last time I did any work like this was at El Dorado. That was two years ago and I was busy doing…other things. Doing Roy you mean, _his brain volunteered happily and Ed felt the urge to pluck it out and throw it away.

Slowly Ed pushed his braid back over his shoulder and pulled one of the books from his suitcase that had a note stuck in it. Al had sent him the letter about a month ago. While he'd been wandering one of the borders of Amestris he'd come across some interesting rumours. That there were magi, or witches roaming the lands.

Ed had scoffed when he'd called Al to talk about it, but Al had told him not to scoff, that it could be important.

At the time Al had decided to go since Ed was comfortable where he was. But now that Roy had encouraged him to take a trip Ed headed west and Al had headed east.

They weren't random directions by any means, Al would be more useful in the east; they already had friends over there. 'Besides,' Al had confided to him, 'I would like to see how Mei is doing, she was always so nice to me!' And he'd beamed.

Ed stared at the worn letter and felt something warm rise in his chest. He wished that Al were here with him, they had always worked so well together and in the end wasn't that all that mattered?

Apparently not, Al had strenuously insisted they needed to gather different information at the same time, and then he'd added the bit about Mei and Ed couldn't refuse him anything, Al was his baby brother after all.

He left the note alone and opened the book to the first of many pages he'd marked. It was quite an interesting read for information at least. These people had truly believed in what they were doing.

"If the reader wishes to refer to the method of transmutation, he will find in the Second Part of this work, chapter VI, various methods. But proceeding for the present in a scholastic manner, let us say in agreement with the opinions of the three Doctors, that the devil can deceive the human fancy so that a man really seems to be an animal. The last of those opinions, which is that of S. Thomas, is more subtle than the rest. But the first is that of S. Antoninus in the first part of his _Summa_, V, 5, where he declares that the devil at times works to deceive a man's fancy, especially by an illusion of the senses; and he proves this by natural reasoning, by the authority of the Canon, and by a great number of examples.  
And at first as follows: Our bodies naturally are subject to and obey the angelic nature as regards local motion. But the bad angels, although the have lost grace, have not lost their natural power, as has often been said before. And since the faculty of fancy or imagination is corporeal, that is, allied to a physical organ, it also is naturally subject to devils, so that they can transmute it, causing various phantasies, by the flow of the thoughts and perceptions to the original image received by them. So says S. Antoninus, and adds that it is proved by the following Canon (_Episcopus_, XXVI, 5): It must not be omitted that certain wicked women, perverted by Satan and seduced by the illusions and phantasms of devils, believe and profess that they ride in the night hours on certain beasts with Diana, the heathen goddess, or with Herodias, and with a countless number of women, and that in the untimely silence of night they travel over great distances of land. And later: Wherefore priests ought to preach to the people of God that they should know this to be altogether false, and that when such phantasms afflict the minds of the faithful, it is not of God, but of an evil spirit. For Satan himself transforms himself into the shape and likeness of different persons, and in dreams deluding the mind which he holds captive, leads it through devious ways."[1]

The first time he'd read it he'd been shocked by the fact that humans could do those type of things to each other. It had horrified and disgusted him.

Roy had not said a thing and Ed was very sure the man had experienced things like it in his time at Ishval.

Ed flipped through the rest of the book quickly, but he was already setting it aside and moving onto another one. By reading about the trials of witches over a hundred years ago he hoped to get a good idea of what they were all about.

But the further he'd read the more he realized that not all the witches wanted to cause harm, some were called Folk People or Wise Folk, Wise People, Shamans, Healers and all they wanted to do was to heal the sick and injured. Ed was keen on this because he wondered what was considered sick and injured.

This church had done their very best to destroy everything these people had been. Ed could read between the lines, persecuted for their beliefs simply because this church found them threatening. Threatening and dangerous. His hand smoothed the page. For years too, alchemists had been ostracized and pushed away as evil as dangerous. Even now they were called "Dogs of the Military" and "human weapons".

Ed found himself thinking about his lost alchemy. He'd been truthful when he'd told the gate that he didn't need it anymore. He didn't. He had his friends, he had his family, he had Al and he had Roy. Technically he didn't need anything else but sometimes it felt as if there was a giant whole in his chest that would never be filled.

He could never be bitter that he'd lost his alchemy to save Al, no, that was more than worth it, but he'd decided he could be bitter that he had lost it.

He curled his fingers around the book. Maybe. Maybe, just maybe he could help these poor people who seemed to be the remnants of a civilization undergoing genocide.

* * *

[1] From the Malleus Maleficarum by James Sprenger & Henry Kramer


	4. Chapter 3

Al disliked the desert, perhaps it was a holdover from when he was in armor and was more likely to sink because he filled up with sand. The horse he was riding made a strange snorting sound and Al looked down at it. Although he'd grown up in Risembool and learned to ride at a young age it'd been years since he'd ridden for any great length of time. The sand swirled about the horse's feet as it plod across the desert at a steady pace. The guide hardly paid him any attention and so they traveled in relative silence. The hot and heavy sun beat down upon the ground with vengeance, crisping everything in its path and Al remembered that his brother had had to trek through the desert with the automail.

_No wonder he was always wearing full length clothing, if he wanted to he could have fried eggs on his automail._

Al gave a little laugh at the thought of his brother frying eggs on his automail. After that he chuckled every few minutes. It did feel a bit strange to be going on a trip without his brother at his side. The companionship had always been more than welcome whenever they traveled.

Al had never seen Xing before, outside of pictures so he was delighted when he was able to see some of the tallest buildings beginning to rise over the desert. As they began to draw closer to the great empire of Xing, Al noticed that the desert sand began to fade into patches of sparse grass and then thicker, healthier grass.

Al stared intently at the different flowers that surrounded them and as he passed one such bed of flowers he halted his horse to lean down and snap one off. He turned it in his hands and gave it a little sniff. He was about to stick his tongue out to taste it when it was ripped from his grasp.

His guide glared at him. "Don't eat," he said gruffly in heavily accented Amestrian. "Poisonous."

Al stared at the flower that had been knocked to the ground and then in perfect Xingian inquired, "How many flowers here are poisonous?"

The guide was surprised that this Amestrian was speaking Xingian fluently. Al smiled, "I had friends from Xing so I took it upon myself to learn their language," he told him. "It wasn't very hard."

The guide gave him a little smile. "Yes. We have many poisonous flowers here in Xing, more than your Amestris. You never know what could be poisonous so be careful or ask."

The guide turned his horse and continued on down a thin dirt path that cut through a small oasis.

"How many oasis's are there?"

The guide thought for a moment and then shrugged. "Like all deserts sometimes they disappear and some others are deep in the desert and cannot be reached easily."

"I ask because I wanted to know if people could survive out in the desert undetected for years."

"Sure, it's very possible in fact it could even be probable. We've had a lot of immigrants from various places in the desert come to us. They were scared but they won't mention what they saw."

Al stared down at his horse. _Well, I think I have my answer. Something is scaring people, people who usually only have simple folk beliefs. Something has got them so scared they're running from their homes and communities. Leaving everything behind. Whatever it is it can't be good. I better see if I can get some of them to talk to me. The more I know the better chance I have of discovering what is going on._

"Here we are," the guide pointed to a huge stone wall that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Al tilted his head to one side then the other as he tried to guess how long it was.

"Impressive right?" the guide asked. "It's one of our national treasures. It's called the "Great Wall"."

"I can see why!"

They plodded through a huge stone archway that led into the outer city. People stopped what they were doing to look and Al pushed his heavy hood off his head so that he could see more clearly.

Al could hear the whispers of the people, wondering what an Amestrian was doing here, what he wanted and if he brought trouble. Al gave easy smiles and tried not to grin as curious children peaked out from behind their mother's skirts. Some were braver and they came up closer to see what the foreigner looked like. He gave them all smiles and little bows as he passed.

One child said rather loudly, "His hair is really blonde!"

His mother tried to hush him and Al turned saying to the mother and child in Xingian, "It's very blonde for Amestrians too. My father came from a different place."

Wide eyed the mother hustled her child back into the house. Al sighed. If normal civilians didn't trust him how was he to get the scared villagers to talk to him? He caught up with the guide who was waiting for him at another entrance.

Their horses parted the crowd as they entered the middle part of the city. _This must be the market_, Al thought to himself. There were vendors of all shapes and sizes selling a huge variety of things. Not all the vendors were Xingian themselves. Some were obviously from far away regions: he was sure he saw a few from Aerugo, perhaps even Creta. He caught sight of the distinctive Drachman facial hair and mixed among them were Amestrians. Al considered going to them for help. They had built up a reputation with these people – he might just get something out of it if he too built up a relationship with the vendors. It was food for thought.

The guide was greeting people too now, comfortable in this atmosphere. They continued moving in in a spiral pattern. They passed through another archway making their way into the innermost part of the city. Here was the palace and the noble's homes.

"I have been instructed to take you to see Princess Mei," his guide told him and led him to a stable at the far end of the inner city.

Here they dismounted and handed their horses over to a groom who gave a little bow before walking away with the horses trailing behind him.

His guide showed the way to a side entrance into the palace.

"Wei-lu will show you where you can get cleaned up," and the guide left him in the company of a young-ish man who smiled at him and motioned Al through a door on the left side of the room.

Al had to admit that the palace was beautiful, very beautiful and festooned with many vibrant colors.

"You like?" Wei-lu asked in broken and accented Amestrian.

"I do, it's lovely," Al told him in Xingian. He got a big smile for his troubles.

"I will talk to you in my native language then," Wei-lu told him. "It will be easier for me then…"

Al nodded and they swung around another corner. In front of them was a large bath that bubbled. The water was clear and steam rose from the top of it. Al had never seen a bath this big before. He was stunned into silence.

"Get in," Wei-lu said, "it is warm and clean. It is called a hot spring. It is shared amongst the people who live in this palace. I will fetch clean clothes and prepare a towel for you to dry off with when you get out. Take as long as you need. No rush."

Al scrubbed a hand across the back of his neck and gave a bow, "Thanks," he said and began to strip off his dusty and stained clothing. He slid into the wonderfully warm water and sighed in contentment as it rose up to his shoulders. He ducked down to wet his hair and then ran his fingers through it. There was a tap on his shoulder and he looked up to see Wei-lu holding some glass bottles. "To wash your hair," the man explained. Al took them gratefully and liberally applied some to his hair. Once it was all smoothed in he ducked into the water to rinse his hair out. When he came up Wei-lu was holding another jar. "Body wash, it will make your skin silky smooth." He smiled.

When he got out he felt refreshed and the towel was warm and soft. He dried off quickly and Wei-lu helped him dress.

"These are really fine clothes," Al said a bit confused.

"Princess Mei asked us to get you the best. You will be having an audience with the Emperor after all, right?"

Al swallowed and nodded carefully.

"Then you will need clothing befitting nobility."

Al accepted the royal family's gratitude and finished dressing. Wei-lu pulled out a mirror.

"See, you look handsome. Now you are ready. Princess Mei will take you to see the Emperor now." He bowed and backed out of the room.

The door shut for a moment and a few minutes later it opened and revealed the young princess. She smiled. "Alphonse," Mei greeted him warmly.

"Mei!" Al exclaimed and looked her up and down. "You look good!"

She blushed and smiled. "Thank you, you look handsome yourself."

Al crooked his arm towards her. "I was told you were taking me to see the Emperor?"

She nodded and took his arm. "I am." She looked at him. "You got even taller."

"So have you," Alphonse looked down at her with affection.

She squeezed his arm and led him out the room. "It seems strange to hear you speaking Xingian."

"Well, it's good practice. Is there anything I need to know before I go in to see the Emperor?"

"Treat him with respect, treat him like a deity if you have to."

Al looked down, "Does he disappear as much now?"

Mei sighed, "He still has those bad habits. Luckily Ran Fan is good about bringing him back without too much damage."

Al laughed, "When I told Brother I would be coming here he said to tell him this, 'Give Emperor Mooch my regards. Tell him he still owes me money. I'm charging interest'."

Both Al and Mei laughed. "Well, some things don't seem to change at all."

"No, they don't really do they?"

They approached the large doors to the throne room "Just remember to bow," Mei whispered. "You'll know when you can talk to him as an equal."

She gave his arm one more squeeze and the guards outside nodded and opened the doors.

"Princess Mei and Alphonse Elric to see you, Emperor."

The Emperor waved them in. He was slouched in his throne, one leg thrown over the arm. He glanced over as both Mei and Al bowed to him.

"Greetings, Alphonse Elric."

"Hello Your Imperial Majesty."

Ling smiled and relaxed into his throne, spreading his arms. "It's good to see you again. How are you?"

Al could see her nod imperceptibly and he relaxed. "I'm good, and you Your Imperial Majesty?"

"I too am well, Al, may we drop the formal titles now? We are friends so we have no need to use them."

Al smiled. "That is fine with me. I bring a message from Brother."

"Oh ho? Now this interests me. What is it?"

"Brother says, "Hello Emperor Mooch. You still owe me money. I'm charging interest."

Ling threw his head back and laughed for a moment before his face went serious. "Now, lets get down to business. I hear your brother is exploring the west?"

"Yes."

"Well, I was hoping he might be here too – I have some interesting information."

"Oh?"

"There have been rumours of wandering witches, witches casting spells on innocent people and harming them. I thought it might be interesting to your research. I was not expecting a personal visit, though."

"It coincided with my own research. Brother and I had both heard these rumours as well so we split up to discover as much as possible separately. We have the books from El Dorado and they might have clues. That's why I'm here in person."

Ling sat back again, every inch the ruler of a great kingdom. "Well, you shall have access to my full library." His eyes opened. "We shall talk more in private later."

With that, he dismissed them.


	5. Chapter 4

Ed held his hands over the fire in an attempt to warm them. He felt a shiver run through him as cold set into his bones. He shivered and scooted closer to the fire. His toes felt like they might fall off he curled his fingers around his arms and stared into the flickering flames that reminded him of Roy. He sighed and pulled his sleeping bag from its carrying case and laid it out next to the fire. He crawled in and pulled an extra quilt over himself. He slowly fell into a deep sleep that was egged on by the warmth of the fire besides him.

Something woke him from his sleep. He let his eyes slit open. He casually evaluated the darkness in front of him. When he saw nothing he slowly turned in his "sleep" to look the other way. Nothing. He stated awake for another half hour before finally falling back into sleep.

When morning came Ed found himself reluctant to get up. There was a small clatter and he jerked up with adrenaline running through his veins. His heart pounded in his chest and his body practically vibrated with the energy that was racing through him. He quickly untangled himself from his sleeping bag, turning as quickly as possible to face the sound. There, just inside his camp, was a woman. She was dirty: mud on her hands, feet and on all exposed skin. Her hair was a wild mess, long and scraggly with knots. He could see that she was no old woman living in the wild, her face was smooth and without wrinkled. In fact, she seemed to be about his age despite the weariness to her body. He swallowed as he grappled with the quilt and dug his hand under his pillow, looking for the knife he carried with him. He hoped he didn't have to use it.

She stayed crouched and eyed him warily. Ed stared and stared.

He frowned and sat up ever so slowly, trying not to scare her. "Who are you?" he asked, his voice barely even a whisper. He hoped she could understand Amestrian.

She did not respond yet she crept closer to the slowly burning coals leftover from the fire. Ed's mind turned over and over. He realized she had probably been lurking last night, probably been the sound that had woken him from his sleep.

"Can you speak?" he tried again.

She didn't respond but instead sat down across from him before holding out her hands. Ed's brow dipped. What did she want?

She shook her hands and Ed asked. "Are you hurt…do you need something?"

She glared at him and shook her head, pointing to her mouth, mimicking eating food and drinking. Ed reluctantly passed over some bread and water to her. She drank deeply before chewing off a piece of bread. She took another deep drink and a huge bite of bread. She coughed after she drank another sip and Ed realized she much have been dehydrated.

When she was finished eating, she spoke softly, her voice scratchy, "Thank you. I am Tamin."

Ed smiled. "You're welcome. My name's Edward Elric. I'm from Amestris."

"I'm from a nomadic tribe that isn't too far from here."

"Oh? Which one? And if you belong to one why are you out here all alone, you don't live with your family?"

She wrinkled her nose and scratched a bit of dirt off her chin and spoke quietly again, I'm from the Uighur tribe. And I'm out here all alone as you put it because I was cast out."

"Why were you cast out?"

"Because I was different. I can do things that others cannot."

"Things like…what? Alchemy? "

"Yes, it's like your alchemy, but without your circles and transmutations."

"You know of our alchemy that well?"

"Everyone knows of it." She smiled

"But back to it being like alchemy…how is it alike?" Ed's mouth twisted down in confusion. "Can you explain?"

Tamin shrugged. "It's…not always inherent. You can learn it, but not always."

"So it's like alchemy in that respect? As in some people are born with it and others can learn it?"

"Yes. I inherited it."

"Then your people threw you out because you inherited this thing?"

"Exactly!"

"So if it's not alchemy, what is it? Do you have a word for it?"

"There are several words for it, people like me call it magia or praecantatio. Those who distrust it call it veneficium, or malificarum."

"Magia? Never heard of it."

"You wouldn't have. Not many people who can do it are still alive. Many of my people were murdered."

"Murdered?"

"Genocide like your Ishval Rebellion. Many moved to Amestris, but they were murdered there too. Mass graves were made for them in your homeland."

Ed swallowed uncomfortably. "What can this magia do?"

"Anything and everything."

Ed waved his hands around as he tried to wrap his mind around this concept for "anything and everything". How did it work if there wasn't any equivalent exchange?

"Why don't you show me an example, I'm not sure I understand the concept yet."

Tamin placed her hand over Ed's chest and frowned thoughtfully. She moved her hand around his chest and then over his heart. "It feels like you're missing something."

She moved her hand away and Ed placed his own above his heart.

She studied him. "What did you lose?"

"My alchemy," his voice was rough as he spoke. In his mind he marveled, she can tell that I don't have my alchemy…that is amazing!

Tamin hummed softly. "Give me three days and I'll give you more information."

As quickly as she had come, she was gone and Ed was left on his own in the quiet.

The three days passed by slowly and Ed became lonely during this time. Ed missed Al. Ed really missed Roy, but just as he started to get really homesick she returned, true to her word, on the morning of the fourth day. In her hands there was a large bowl filled with many different things. She set it down before him. "Take your clothes off and rub that on your skin."

Ed raised his eyebrows but did as he was told. Once he was covered she drew a circle on the ground and added sigils. Then Tamin had him sit in the center.

"I thought you said you didn't need circles?"

"We don't, we can use them though, to make sure we get what we are doing right though."

A few minutes later she began to chant softly. She spoke faster and faster and Ed could feel something building. And then it released. The girl sat panting and even though he'd done nothing, he too, was exhausted.


	6. Chapter 5

Al flipped through one of the books found at El Dorado. His brother and the General had told them that after they'd recovered from the idea that El Dorado had been a fake they'd gone and explored a bit more in it. Apparently not everything was fake. They'd found many books talking about all sorts of things, from ancient religions to ones more like modern societies. There'd been books on biology and medicine as well as astronomy and history. There'd been literature and biographies. It had also held "court" documents and laws. It was a treasure trove of information about ancient society. The most amazing part of it was that there had been books on ancient alchemy of a kind as well as "magic". Al had taken those before his brother could get to them. Although they'd long moved past the strain of Ed not having alchemy, Al knew it still hurt. So he tried to do as little alchemy as possible around his brother, and tried not to talk about it either. He consoled himself with the idea that he'd taken the books for his brother's own good, and not out of his own desire to find what exactly ancient alchemy had been like. Al momentarily wondered how the General dealt with Ed and the alchemy issue, he'd never asked, not that he wasn't curious, because it seemed so…private. Al's mind temporarily derailed into wondering about the uses of alchemy and sex. He blinked. Winry'd never let him use alchemy on her, she'd been afraid of the loss of control. He felt the flush come to his face quickly and he slapped both hands to his cheeks and the sound resounded in the library just as Mei walked in. She raised one of her eyebrows but thunked a couple more books down onto the table in front of Al.

"Here are the rest of the books. Can you read ancient Xingian?"

"A little. I'm better with the more modern version though."

The princess sat down in a chair across from him. "Even though you'd probably be able to read it, it'll be easier if it's in Amestrian right?"

"I suppose so."

"Then I'll translate some of it for you. It'll lighten your work load, right?"

Al smiled. "Yes. Thank you, Mei."

Mei smiled back brightly. "I don't mind, as long as you let me take a look at some of those texts you've got over there."

Al shoved some of the books across the table towards her. "Take your pick."

The quiet in the library was a wonderful and familiar feeling to Alphonse who remembered the long days he and his brother used to spend when they were searching for answers. He smoothed his hand over a page thoughtfully, and as he read his eyebrows began to climb.

"It is said that in a time before alchemy there was magia or malificarum. There is a large difference between these two. Magia is "white magic" and malificarum is "black magic". In the olden days there were those who were healers and used magia, and those who consorted with the devil use malificarum for evil purposes. Healers were also frequently charmers, and they were known to cure and heal those who were cursed or ill. Those who consorted with the devil often took vengeance on those they thought had wronged them by killing their children and crops. They often poised enemies as well. But as time moved forward there was a change in this thought. Healers and charmers – the wise people – were lumped in with witches – the ones who consorted with the devil – and a world-wide witch hunt started. Villagers accused villagers, family accused family, friends accused friends. It was devastating. Eventually this craze passed but seventy five percent of the women accused were executed as witches. Approximately fifty to eighty thousand people were killed. These witch hunts died down and then there were no more healers or charmers or witches. Instead medicine and biology took over…

Al looked up and turned to Mei, "Do you think you can find anything in your books – the Xingian ones about witch hunts or witch crazes? I'm looking for a more recent one."

Mei shuffled some books around and stood up. "I'll go take a look. We might have something."

Al bent his head over his reading again. Mei returned quickly carrying three large volumes in her arms. "There's bound to be something in these."

They each took one and biting his lip, Al meticulously took down dates of different events that occurred. His eyes continually scanned the pages for names. He hoped that by finding names he could go to the archives and perhaps gather more direct information from a primary source rather than a secondary source. In the third volume, the most recent, he found something interesting. It was a massacre that took place not too long after Amestris was founded. It didn't go into any great detail, but it stood out to Alphonse and he hoped to explore it more thoroughly. It gave a location in Amestris where there was a graveyard.

Mei stood over his shoulder and shook her head, "It was like a war against a single type of people."

"Genocide, like Ishval." Al whispered. "It's horrible. Absolutely horrible."

Mei closed her fingers over Al's shoulders and squeezed. "I'm sorry, is the research not going in a way you want it to?"

"That isn't it…I never had intention of making it go one way or another. I'm just trying to discover the meaning in these books. But so far it's got little to do with alchemy."

"Just keep reading. Maybe something you find will explode all notions of what you were hoping to find."

Al patted Mei's hands. "Thank you, you've been extremely helpful. Say, why don't I take you to dinner tonight to thank you?"

Mei's eyes lit up. "Really? I'd really like that, there are some great places to go here!"

She placed her cheek against the top of Al's head. "It is really good to see you, I missed you."

Al let a small smile curve his lips as he turned to look at Mei. "I missed you too."

There was a small silence and then Mei bounded back a few feet. "Well, I have some other things to attend to. Dinner at seven then?"

Al nodded and lifted a hand in farewell. He dragged one of the books that Mei had had on her side closer and flipped through it. His hands shook as he stared down at one of the pages and his mouth hung open.

"Magia developed in secret after the exterminations. As it developed it lost a lot of what it used to be. It could no longer be used without restriction. It begin to separate and divide, one side healing, one side reforming. The healing side used the energy of the earth – let it flow and ebb like the beating of the human heart or of blood rushing through veins. The reforming side retained the ability to transform one object into another. But soon more restrictions were placed even on that. The ability to transform one item into another without consequence disappeared. Now one couldn't preform magia without equivalent exchange. It was renamed alchimia. This slowly traversed across to the Eastern Desert.

Al let his head fall into his hands. He had the origins of Xerxes' alchemy and alkhestry. He rubbed his eyes. God, he thought, this is huge. So much bigger than anything we've ever known. If someone could find out how to perform the real magia then the laws of equivalent exchange would be forever broken. It's too dangerous…far too dangerous.

Mei recruited him for their dinner at half past six. Al offered her his arm and she took it. They walked in silence to the restaurant. The princess must have come there often since when the hostess saw her she bowed and picked up menu's and led them towards the back. They reached a flight of stairs which they went up. They didn't stop there but mounted another flight of stairs. It left them on the third level. It was beautifully decorated in the colors of the night sky and Al could see why. The ceiling was covered with a blue cloth with all the stars and constellations meticulously mapped out. Al motioned the hostess closer and whispered something in her ear. The hostess nodded and turned towards the right corner of the room where she yanked on a crank. All of a sudden the cloth began to part and it revealed the real night sky, spread above them.

Al could feel his mouth trying to form words, but not quite making it. "Beautiful," he managed as he looked down at Mei who was biting her lip.

"I had hoped you'd like it. I love coming here to eat, it always feels so magical and wonderful."

"I can see why." Al turned his face up to the sky. He felt Mei's hand slip into his and squeeze. He squeezed back. They didn't talk about work while they ate, instead they talked about their past and things they wanted to do in the future. Al told Mei that he had been thinking about doing something in the medical field or in the military.

"I've had a couple years to think about it, and the military is changing. I think I could go willingly into a department like investigations, I'd like to be able to make a difference."

Mei leaned across the table murmuring, "That's wonderful! Here I am simply a princess and a healer." She took Al's hand in hers, turning it over so it was palm up. She traced his lifeline. "I always knew that to win the throne I'd have to be strong and diligent, be able to do what others could not. I did chose this path, but now that it is moot, I'm searching for a new one. Perhaps, when you return to Amestris, you will take me with you?"

"I don't mind if that's what you're asking. I think you'd do Amestris another great service if you came back with me. You already helped save my country once."

Mei leaned back and clicked her chopsticks together as she spoke, "You know, there's plenty more books like the ones I pulled out today. They're not well used so they're in the back." She shook her head. "A lot of them reference Amestris and the other later countries. Xing has always made it a habit to study their potential opponents. Now though, we may have finally found peace."

"I'd like that, I wish I could bring them back to Amestris though – the books I mean – because so much of the work is field work and needs to be done on the spot."

Al tried to steer the conversation away from work and back to what they wanted to do. "In any case, if you do come back to Amestris, what would you like to see?"

"I'd like to see everything that has to do with your alchemy! And your medicine! Especially Central! I've seen so much of the East, but so little of the heartland!"

"Heartland, huh?" Al said, "Interesting word choice."

"But isn't that what it is? The heart of the country?"

Al laughed. "I suppose it is. I've never thought of it like that before. Everything did used to radiate out from there when you think about it. Maybe you'll bring insights to the medical field no one has thought of before."

"You don't need to compliment me, Al."

"You deserve it though."

Mei's eyes narrowed. "Stop buttering me up."

Al grinned and rested his head on a fist. "Am I?"

She leaned over and slapped him on the arm. "Stop teasing!"

Al leaned back and rocked his chair. "It really is praise well deserved. You have no idea what it meant to us that you saved Riza Hawkeye. You may have helped save us all."

Mei's eyes softened. "I'm glad I helped then."

Outside the palace, after they had left the restaurant, Al took Mei's hand in his and kissed it, before leaning over to place a chaste kiss on her mouth. "Good night," he whispered.


	7. Chapter 6

Tamin plucked at the grass as Edward bathed in the large tub filled with water that she'd heated with her magic. The chill air forced him to get out rather quickly and dress in his warm clothes. Tamin smiled as he reappeared from around the screen she'd set up for his privacy.

"So," she said as she folded her arms across her chest, "how do you feel?"

"Revived? A bit confused mostly. What exactly did you do to me?"

She licked her lips and raised her palms in supplication. "I'm not sure. I saw – felt – that you were missing something so I drew it back. I'm a healer, sometimes only the healed knows what was wrong."

"How does that even work?"

"It is an ancient practice, one I'm not too familiar with. My training is limited. Why don't you test it?"

Ed sat with his legs crossed and he stared into the sky. "Test it?"

"Yes? Your alchemy? Do you need chalk to draw an array?"

"No. I…didn't really need to draw an array."

He pressed his palms together and then…

Chaos.

The ground buckled and heaved and Tamin shrieked as she grabbed for support at the ground. It dipped and churned, dirt flew and grass was swallowed by a chasm that snapped closed and begin to rise up and then it stopped.

Edward stared at his hands and then at Tamin.

"What was that?" she asked. "It acted nothing like your alchemy!"

Ed's hands shook. "It wasn't…I was only trying to build a small decorative piece out of the earth!"

Tamin was shaking so hard her teeth clacked together. "Your alchemy, it's horrifying!"

Ed gritted his teeth. "It's not normally like this. As I've said, when you gave it back you did something to it."

"I did something to it? How could I have done something to it?"

"Don't you have to be thinking something to bring it back correctly?"

"Did you not hear me? It's more complicated than that. I can draw back what was lost, but even I may not know what was lost."

Ed shoved his hands through his hair. "Well, it came back wrong. There was far more power there than I've ever felt before."

"Maybe it was always there but I unlocked it when I brought it back?"

"I suppose it's possible; when I think about it every time you visit that place you can gain something from it. I suppose when your magic visited it brought back a little extra oomph with it."

Tamin smiled. "There's always a reasonable explanation for you scientists isn't there? You don't simply see the magic of the world."

"I believe in love, isn't that unscientific and magical?"

The girl laughed, "I suppose it is. Do you miss her?"

Ed let his eyes flick from the sky to the ground. "Him. Do I miss him? Yes. Very much. Every moment I'm away from him my heart feels like it's going to break even though it's not physically possible. I love him." Ed pulled his knees to his chest and hunched over them.

"That's wonderful, to feel so much for one person, but don't you think about others?"

"It's…for me…I couldn't, there's nothing that could compare. He is my world."

She met Ed's eyes and she smiled. She touched the back of his hand. "Before you go, let me show you my world. The world I once lived in."

Ed took her hand as she drew him up from the ground.

They wandered through the wilderness and she taught him her people's ways. How they hunted, what they ate, some of their language, their hopes, desires, their past and their present. And Ed listened. He absorbed, he took notes, and he partook.

Tamin could talk endlessly about the various living things out here like the trees and flowers to bushes and weeds. She knew them all as intimately as Ed knew his scientific materials.

"There are herbs to heal the wounded and to heal the sick. There are also herbs that can make you sick if you're not careful. But antidotes to poison can be made out of the bark of that tree and those leaves…" She pointed and picked and showed.

Her world, Ed thought, really was one of magic. There was little that was truly scientific about it.

"There's something," she paused, "that I think you should know."

Ed looked down at her with curiosity.

She squeezed her hands together tightly. "My people –not all but some - …they despise you Amestrians. They say there is the old story of the massacre of those called 'witches' but also of a stolen item. It was a few years ago, and an…archeologist I think it was, came out here and took something." Her eyes darted down. "He was strange though, not right. Anyways, it was a talisman of great magical significance. But it was locked up for a reason. It could stop people from performing magic and probably your alchemy. If you can, do you think you can locate it for me?"

"I could try, but Tamin, that's not a piece that will easily be found. It's a black market piece and most likely will be sold for a high price if it hasn't been sold already."

"I understand, but can you at least try?"

"Yes, but I can't make any promises." Besides, Roy would kill me if I did. "What does it look like?"

"It's silver and small, there are no precious stones on it. It's circular and a tree is in the center and the branches twine up in patterns to touch the frame and the roots twine down to touch the bottom. It's intricate. It's also got some symbols around the outside. They're in an ancient script."

"Here," she said, "I'll draw a picture." She took Ed's notebook from his hands and sketched the image quickly.

Ed's eyes widened briefly but he tried not to show his surprise. "It's interesting. I've seen something like it before."

She didn't say anything but continued to walk and Edward followed. "What else can you tell me about your people?"

She shook her head. "You have more than enough to go back and write your book, right?"

"Yes…"

"Then go, go and find me my talisman. We've been wandering out here for a month already. Go, go and find me my talisman."

Over the past few weeks Edward had done some research on the talisman. He'd called Roy to ask about it and the other man had been delighted to hear from him. Roy had called back a few days later with a couple of tips on where he might want to go. Roy warned him that this talisman was illegal so he'd best keep himself in check.

Ed had promised.

So here he sat on the train, opposite of the man who currently held the talisman. The man was old and refined. He held himself upright with dignity. He watched Edward through hooded eyes and Ed watched him back just as carefully.

"What," the man asked, "Do you want with this?" he held the talisman up in the air.

"My friend claims it belongs to her," Ed told him stiffly. "Well, young man, perhaps you should have thought better of asking me about it. This isn't just anything you know. It's powers are great, and I want to use them."

"For what?"

"Let me tell you a little secret, Edward Elric, soon you will all burn as they did. Heretics and liars! You Amestrians are the scum of the earth, and you shall perish in the flames of purity."

The man stood, letting his cloak fall about his frame. "If I were you I'd gather your little army up in preparation for the biggest war mankind will ever see."

Ed half stood in anger as the man left the cabin. Flames of purity…burn as they did?

And all of a sudden it made sense and Edward felt sick to his stomach.

He needed to talk to Al.


	8. Chapter 7

Al's journey back across the desert with Mei had been arduous until they'd gotten to the first train station. All through the bumpy ride Mei had been quiet. They'd left with the Emperor's graces and hopes. Al's hands clenched a bit as he stared out the window. Upon their arrival back into Amestris Al had gone to Roy and told him of what he'd found. A few weeks later Roy had called again.

"Hello?"

"_Alphonse?" _

"Roy!"

"_How are you?" _

"I'm good, and you?"

"_I'm well, thank you very much. I just got a call from Edward." _

"From Brother? What did he want?"

"_He asked me to research this talisman for him. I was wondering if you wanted to help." _

Al looked at the piles of paper on his desk and wanted to sigh and say no, but it _was_ Brother asking so it was probably something important.

"Okay. What is it?"

"_I've sent it care of Ross, she'll be there with it in the next few days. I didn't want it to fall into any untoward hands." _

"Got it. I'll take a look at it and then give you a call back as soon as I know something about it."

"_Thank you, Alphonse. I appreciate it." _

"It's fine General, I'll talk to you later."

Al scrubbed at his face, tiredness setting in. Perhaps he shouldn't have agreed to do this for the General, but again, his brother had asked for help. He sat down in the chair and pulled his own documents closer. As soon as he received the stuff the General was sending and decoded it, he'd start on his own mission. He wanted to find that graveyard and confirm that it might be a gravesite for witches. If it was he knew he'd have to bring it to the General's attention. Something like that couldn't go unreported.

When the package arrived the next day, Al opened it. Notes in the General's hand writing fell out and a drawing of what looked like a talisman. Roy had written "up" and "down" to show him which way it should be held.

Licking his lips and turning it this way and that Al didn't see anything unusual with it. In fact, it was completely normal. What had Roy said about it anyways? Well, what had Ed told Roy in any case?

He hoped that his brother had gathered information rather than just saying, "yes I'll research this." Which seemed to be likely looking at the notes that had been included in the package.

_You brother says he met this girl out in the west. She claims to be a "witch". _Al stopped, Ed had actually met a "witch?" _Although he says she used a different word, but it's too complicated to explain without actually sitting face to face. He said he simplified it for us. _Ah, so his brother assumed he wouldn't know anything about witches. Oh well. _She asked him to look for a treasure of hers. Her people's actually. The story he told went along the lines of an archeologist interested in the area went out to explore. He found this treasure and took it back with him. Supposedly he was Amestrian. Anyways what was stolen was a talisman. He was very reluctant to talk about it in any shape or form. But he said it had to do with alchemy. And the containment of it. Or something. You know him, sometimes he isn't very articulate. So he gave me a description, a very detailed one, and I duplicated it here for you. It's silver, a bit smaller than a palm, round and not very thick. It's the image of tree within the circular border. Good luck, this seems to be a tough one. _

Oh yes, it seemed to be. Looking at the image though from far away seemed to jog something in his mind. It gave him pause. He squinted. Stood back. And backed up again.

And he knew his brother had to have seen this. Had probably known Roy would pass it on to him. Al pressed his knuckles to his eyes.

_Hell_.

He had hoped they'd finally gotten away from this, but it seemed to follow them no matter what they did. Would it always come back to this?

Their mistake had given them this knowledge that no one else had. And now, now they were the only ones who could truly uncover the secrets.

He slumped into his chair. "I'll do this, but I don't want to know what it's for," he muttered.

His fingers sketched on another piece of paper from the image in his memory. Licking his lips he added the details and then studied them.

So similar. One and the same.

The Door of Truth and this talisman. He knew beyond a doubt that they were connected, but which came first? Or did both come from the same source?

Well, that wasn't his problem. His brother wanted to know who currently owned the stupid thing, so Al would do his research in pawn shops and ask a few of the people who may have a less than savory character.

He picked up his phone and dialed. "Hello? I'm interested in a…unique piece. I was wondering if you knew anybody who might -? Oh, that's fine. The number? Thank you. Hello? Yes, I'm interested in a piece – you've sold it? That's too bad, do you think I could inquire as to the name? Ah! Thank you! Hello? Yes. Mmmhmm. Please. Thank you."

After several more days a couple calls and a few visits to local pawn shops Al had confirmed that a man by the name of Ian Somerhane had bought the talisman. Al scribbled down the name and went to the phone.

"General?"

"_Alphonse? That was rather quick." _

Al snorted. "It wasn't hard by any means. Just a few visits, a few calls placed here and there…in any case I've found the person who currently owns the talisman."

"_Anyone important?" _

"A man by the name of Ian Somerhane."

"_I've never heard of him before. I'll pass the information along then. I hope none of this becomes something crazy." _

"I hope not. I'm actually about to leave for a trip, so I won't be around for a bit." Al rattled off where he was going and to his surprise the General responded.

"_You do remember that's the town where Ed and I stayed with the whole El Dorado thing?" _

"Really? It's in the northeast, right? Those mountains?"

"_Right. Abigail lives there. Should I inform her you're coming?" _

"Oh, please? Mei's coming with me as well."

"_Will do, Alphonse." _

The tiny village inn was quaint. He could see why his brother and the General had liked it. Abigail smiled as she greeted them at the door.

"So, you're Edward's brother are you?"

"I am, pleased to meet you. I will tell you now that I've got far better manners than he ever did."

She laughed and ushered them in. "I'll give you a room on the bottom level, I can assume that'll be best for you?"

"Yes – that'd be perfect. I know a bit about this area thanks to my brother and the General. I'm here about that old graveyard."

"Graveyard? We've got the small one not far from here, but it isn't really that old."

Al shoved his hands into his pockets. "Maybe my calculations were wrong then."

"There are some mass burial sites that used to be around here. If I were you I'd just wander about. You never know what you might end up finding out there."

Mei grimaced. "There's no chance they're marked, is there?"

Abigail laughed. "No, they were already old when the town was first built. They weren't to be disturbed so we had to build around them. Now though – they're lost. As I said wandering through some of the trails might lead you to the location that you're looking for."

She left them to get settled into their room.

"I suppose that we could go out tomorrow and take a quick looksee and maybe we'll get lucky. Otherwise I'll have to create a map and plot which spaces we've already been to and the ones we still need to visit. That'll take a bit and I'm not sure how well that'll end up going. I'm not a geographer or a map kind of person."

Mei twirled a pencil around in her hands. "In either case you really need to find this place don't you? And you don't want to forget where you've been either, right?"

"Right."

"So create little markers of some sort and place them in the ground or tie them to something so you know that you've already looked in that area. I mean, there can't be too many areas in where an ancient graveyard that can still be seen can be located right?"

"You would think," Al said rather dryly. He lay back on his bed and stared at the ceiling, contemplating what they needed to do after they found the graveyard. "I don't think we'll really be able to confirm identities, or you know, know who they were without records. And I highly doubt those would exist for the type of people they used to be. Our best hopes of identifying them will be based on what they're carrying, their clothes and any markings they may have on them."

Mei shuddered. "It sounds so gruesome. I'll tag along, but you're not expecting me to dig up any graves are you?"

"No," Al laughed, "You can come along and simply be good company."

When morning dawned Al and Mei ate a quick breakfast that didn't really satisfy them, but they didn't have much time to fool around. They needed to find that graveyard.

The quickly found that the paths and roads were sticky with mud and slush from snow and the little bit of rain that sometimes occurred in this area. Al thought they were rather strange weather patterns.

Al's shoes were coated in the mud and he had already tripped once or twice and fallen upon the ground. His clothes were smeared and he was getting a little tired of tramping around and not finding anything.

Mei too, seemed to be despairing. "We knew that we might not find it on the first day, or even the second," she said from her perch on the rock. "We can't give up, since you want this information. Take a little break and maybe you'll feel like continuing in a few minutes."

Al shoved a gloved hand through his hair as he sat on the rock opposite of Mei. "I'm sorry that I've dragged you out here, it's really starting to look like a false lead." He took a slug of water, trying to moisten his parched throat. "I should've known though."

They sat in silence for a little while as Al gathered his strength and prepared to move on. He was busy taking another drink of water when a person appeared around one of the bends in the road. He stopped at their rocks and stared at them.

"What are you two doing out here?"

"We're looking for something," Mei said, unsure if Al wanted to reveal his plans or not.

"A graveyard. An ancient one. One that may be slowly disintegrating."

The man rubbed his chin. "You know, a couple years back, two people came through. A blonde boy like you and a dark haired man like her, and apparently the blond thought some holes he saw in the ground were graves. My father Adam told me that." The man shrugged. "I can show you."

_Brother must have known it was a graveyard, but with everything he may have just forgotten about it. Roy too. _

They followed the man down a dirt path a little ways and he pointed to a stretch of open space. "There you go. That's where he said he saw the graves."

Al stared. Holes were opening up in the ground. _So many, so many dead. _

"This is – this. I don't even…" Mei stumbled over her words, her breath catching.

Al felt his voice crack as he spoke, "It's true…all of it. It's all true. Mei, we need to tell Brother about this as soon as possible."


	9. Chapter 8

Edward stepped off the train with Tamin who had met him at one of the other stations. He was greeted by his brother and Mei; both of whom looked drawn and pale. He could feel Tamin clutching at his arm in fear. He squeezed her hand gently and smiled at Al.

"Alphonse," he greeted and was tugged into a warm embrace.

"How are you, Brother?"

"Tired, so, what are you doing here? You told me to come as soon as I possibly could."

"Do you remember, a long time ago when you came here and found a graveyard?"

"Of course, how could I forget?"

"Well, it was far more important than you ever realized."

"Alphonse…what exactly is so important about it?"

His brother's gaze was serious, his eyes clouded dark and unhappy. "It's a mass grave, genocide in fact."

"Of who?"

"Of people suspected of witch craft."

Behind him Tamin gasped and he heard a little sob. "I knew it, I knew it wasn't safe!"

"Oh," Ed said as Al turned and raised his eyebrow at the girl he'd brought with him.

"Alphonse, Mei, this is Tamin. She helped out. Tamin, this is my brother Alphonse and Princess Mei of Xing."

"Tamin," Al said, "this was a long time ago. You've got nothing to worry about now. Brother has the talisman."

Ed didn't respond and Al looked over at him, "You have it, right?"

"Well…not exactly."

Al narrowed his eyes and waited for an explanation.

"Something…happened."

"What exactly happened, I wouldn't think that an old man would prevent you from buying what is considered worthless."

"He knew of it's value, and he refused to hand it over. He said something…strange to me."

"Strange how?"

Ed licked his lips and shifted on his feet, his nervousness was showing through and Al wondered what exactly had happened to his brother.

"He said 'you shall perish in the flames of purity.' He also talked about burning like they did." He looked to Tamin, "Can I assume he was talking about the witch craze?"

Tamin nodded. "I would assume so."

"Unless," Al said slowly, "this is only a cover for something much larger."

"Much larger? Are you turning into a conspiracy theorist now?"

Al gave him a disparaging look. "No, I'm only trying to think why he would say something like that. It's pretty obtuse it could refer to multiple things. I'm surprised you haven't thought of it yet."

Ed raised his eyebrows in question.

"Oh," Tamin said quietly as she grasped what Al was thinking. It only took Mei a few more seconds to realize as well.

"You don't mean-?!"

Al nodded, "I do. I'm thinking that this is going to be something much bigger than we expected. Again."

Ed was still frowning in concentration.

"Brother, it's so obvious! He could have been referring to –"

"Ishval," Ed closed his eyes. "I pray it's not, otherwise we might be in real trouble."

"You mean Roy might be in real trouble, because he _is_-"

"Don't, please, don't, Al. I can't think of that, I _can't_."

He felt a comforting hand on his arm. Tamin said gently, "This is the man you love, right?"

Ed nodded and felt a dizziness come over him and he slumped onto a bench on the platform. "Hell," he whispered, "I had hoped that this would never have to come up again. Yet it has. And we're going to be stuck dealing with the fall out."

Al pulled him back to his feet. "Come on, let's go to the inn and we can call Roy from there and tell him what's going on. He'll know what to do."

Ed followed behind Al in silence, worry escalated as he pondered how he was going to tell Roy what was happening.

Al watched his brother silently. He could feel the anguish radiating off of Edward and he felt bad. His brother disliked instigating trouble and pain, he'd rather hold everything close and take it all on his own shoulders. Al wouldn't let that happen again. He'd call Roy if he had to, and he'd drag the man out here to help solve this problem.

Alphonse studied Tamin who seemed to be clinging very tightly to Edward. She seemed nice enough, intelligent and pretty. Al knew he shouldn't, but he wondered if Ed had slept with her. He seemed too comfortable with her so close to him.

Al felt his fingers curl into fists. It wasn't that he didn't trust his brother, but sometimes…Ed caught him looking and cocked his head to the side. Al raised his eyebrows and looked at Tamin. Ed shook his head slowly.

Al smiled and Ed smiled back. They bumped shoulders and stepped up and into the inn. Abigail was there and she smiled at Edward as they entered.

"It's good to see you again."

"And you. Could we get two rooms please?"

"For you? Anything!" She walked over to the desk and spoke to the receptionist in quick tones and returned with two keys.

Ed took them and handed one to Tamin. "I'm going to take a nap, so I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Sleep well, Brother."

"Oh, one more thing," Ed turned to Al, "Somerhane said that this would be the biggest war mankind had ever seen."

Al closed his eyes and counted to ten. Why did his brother enjoy dropping bombs like this onto him? He didn't appreciate being treated like an apprentice. He was an alchemist in his own right!

He slid a few coins into the phone and leaned against the wall and had his call directed to General Mustang.

"_General Mustang,"_ the man's voice answered.

"General," Al began. "I have something important to tell you."

He could hear the chair squeaking, and he was pretty sure the man was sitting up straighter. _"What is it?"_

"Brother just got here and he said he met Somerhane."

"_Did he get anything out of it?"_

"Nothing good," Al said. "It's, it's really not good."

"_Can you explain further?" _

"Somerhane said it would be the biggest war mankind had ever seen and something about burning in flames of purity…like they did."

He was pretty sure he could hear the man's brain ticking.

"_Al, don't let your brother do anything stupid. I'm going to request a small company to come with me and see if we can solve this diplomatically." _

"Okay. I should tell you, Brother couldn't get the talisman."

Al heard Roy swear on the other end of the phone. "_Don't move. Don't do anything. I'll be there as soon as I can." _

They hung up and Al prayed that he'd make it there on time.

Roy arrived a few days later with a company of men, and just in time too. Ed and Al had been watching Ian Somerhane gathering troops from all over. They'd been amassing slowly on an outcropping in the distance. It was in the mountains, but the fires burned so bright one could see the shadows of figures moving. And on a good day sometimes they could even hear voices, especially Somerhane as he made speeches about freeing themselves from the yoke of the Amestrians.

The mountain men had taken a liking to him and had accepted him very quickly. Ed worried about this. They were used to the treacherous landscape. Any army brought in would not be. They'd be fighting at a disadvantage.

Down below in the streets he could see curious civilians poking their heads out of the door and watching as the army arrived and began filing into the inn.

Abigail had agreed to let the army stay as long as she was refunded for her "trouble".

Ed whipped around in his room as his door opened so quickly. He found himself gathered up into strong arms and he held on as Roy hugged him tightly. He felt Roy's mouth against his throat, warm and moving. "Edward, Edward. I've missed you."

Ed wrapped his arms around Roy's neck and clung to him tightly. "I missed you, too, Bastard. We need to agree on never letting me go traveling again. I always seem to run into trouble."

"My darling trouble magnet."

Ed narrowed his eyes, but he was grinning. Roy leaned down and kissed him. Kissed him very persuasively. "You left the door open," Edward reminded him.

"I don't think I care."

"I think you'd probably care later."

Roy kissed him gently again, smoothing his hands over Ed's hips. "Get undressed and I'll close it then."

Ed had gotten his shirt off and had undone his belt and pants button by the time Roy had gotten the door closed. Roy grinned. Ed stepped out of the rest of his clothing and undid his hair.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked grinning.

The incessant knocking on the door was what finally pulled Edward from his sleep. He scrubbed sleep from his eyes and looked for the clock. Four AM it said.

_Fuck, whoever it is better have a good reason for getting me up so early. _

He pulled Roy's shirt over his head and opened the door, still blearily scrubbing sleep from his eyes. "Yes?" he asked.

"Edward?"

Tamin's voice was a little nervous.

"Tamin! What do you need? It's early."

"I know, I'm sorry. I didn't want to bother you, but…" She glanced over her shoulder. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Ed moved back from the door and let her in before closing it again. "What can I help you with?"

She glanced at the bed where Roy was still sleeping. She seemed embarrassed. "He's asleep. Ask me what you need to."

"I was wondering…what you were planning on doing tomorrow. Somerhane has finished amassing his army, you can hear the shouts from outside. They sound really riled up."

"What are you asking me to do?"

"To ask the military to attack them tomorrow! Before they get the chance to launch an attack at us."

"I'm not a strategist."

"But _he_ is!" She pointed to the bed. "I don't want more people to die – not over this!"

"Over what?"

"You _know_ what I'm talking about."

"I'm sure I don't," Ed responded.

"Why are you ignoring it? Either this is related to the witch craze or he has a vendetta against your lover for the Ishval Rebellion. Either way it leaves you in a bad predicament."

"She's right, you know." Roy's voice was still husky from sleep. "We should plan to march up there tomorrow, before they get any bright ideas about attacking this town."

Edward lowered his head and looked out the window at the mountains. "Is it really alright? To go to…war? To suppress a people and their beliefs like this?"

"You're too nice, Edward." Roy sat up in the bed. "Start thinking of it in terms like if we don't defeat them they'll kill us all. They'll kill your brother, your friends, and your family. They won't stop."

Edward clenched his teeth but he didn't refute what his lover had told him.

The mountains had been treacherous and the enemy was waiting for them when they reached the flat plateau and cliff. They quickly found themselves out numbered and submerged in enemy fire. At first they managed to hold them off, and triumphant cries rang out from the Amestrians.

Ian Somerhane grinned from where he was perched on and overlook above the battlefield. Edward was making his way to them when he felt something rush out over the land. He could see the talisman all lit up, glowing bright and it must have been emanating heat because Somerhane quickly wrapped it in a handkerchief.

He could hear the surprised cries of the alchemist as their alchemy failed them.

Edward had quickly found himself separated from everyone else and he was mobbed again and again. So much blood, so much anguish. He had been trying to work his way towards the path to Somerhane but it felt like every few feet he was stopped by a whole company of mountain men.

He bent and placed his hands on the ground and pulled a spear from it. He froze. He could still use alchemy? Even when all the other alchemists couldn't?

_Tamin,_ he thought, _my alchemy was brought back wrong. But it will allow me to help my family, my friends. _

And then he had all the determination he needed.


	10. Chapter 9

Smoke and fire prevailed above all, and Roy couldn't see through. He slammed his arm back into the face of one of the soldiers and managed to free himself. Why wasn't the alchemy working? He coughed into his sleeve and caught sight of Alphonse struggling with a couple men.

They were severely outnumbered without their alchemy, the men weren't trained for close range combat like these people were and therefore their guns were useless.

He could see a small spray of deadly accurate bullets, probably courtesy of Hawkeye and over to his left Havoc and Breda were struggling on their own. Falman and Fuery seemed to be on the edge of the action and for the moment safe.

Above the noise of the battle there was a sound that was…odd and didn't fit with the battle. He strained his ears but he couldn't hear anything. He palmed the small dagger he'd picked up from one of the fallen enemy soldiers and planted it firmly into the gut of the man in front of him.

He pushed forward and found himself shoulder to shoulder with Alphonse who had made his way forward.

"Did you hear that?" Alphonse shouted.

Roy nodded and side by side they did their best to keep the soldiers off of them, but there seemed to be no end to them. They could see the advancing army, and now they were trapped on both sides with nowhere to go.

Cornered.

Al's fist caught one man on his jaw and sent him to the ground.

He knew Al was looking for Ed too. Somewhere in all the confusion Edward had managed to get himself separated from everyone else. And he was probably fine, Roy told himself, Edward was good at combat, in fact in hand to hand aside from Alphonse, he was probably the best out of everyone here.

Still, his eyes searched for the young man.

His and Al's caught on him at the same moment.

Ed's head whipped around as the sound of a great cracking sounded ominously in the air. The edge of the cliff was giving not far from where the feet of the soldiers were. Amestrians, clad in blue and gold and the tribes people clothed in their national furs and colors, clashed with weapons of steel and silver.

Ed swung back to face the advancing army that was crushing everything underfoot, trampling the injured, the weak, and the desperate beneath their horse's hooves.

The cracking of the earth grew louder by the moment even as Ed found himself torn. His mouth was dry and his body ached with the pain that seared through his legs and arms. Exhaustion was setting in, he could feel it eating away at him. His legs quivered and his arms quaked.

He had to make the choice and make it fast. Overhead the sun rose high into the sky, burning the earth below. The blood was drying in patches on his clothes, his face, his arms and the few patches of bare skin.

Hands clenching tightly he looked towards the plain and then towards the cliff.

He had to make the choice, or everything would be lost. _Everything. _

He could smell the smoke rising, could feel the ground tremble, but only he could…

Their fates were sealed with death if he didn't act.

Now.

His heart beat in his chest as he turned to face the oncoming army, his back to the cliff.

Now.

Hands together.

Now.

Bend to the ground.

Now.

Shifting wind, ground giving.

Now.

Sharp, fast, breaking.

The wall rose as the cliff crumbled beneath the feet of the enemy soldiers. His eyes slid closed as the final edge of the cliff snapped beneath his feet and gave way. He hit air.

They watched as Edward seemed to turn and face the oncoming army by himself. Yet behind him was a bigger mass of men, and the Amestrians seemed to be retreating towards the middle of the cliff.

Only Edward stood there, still and silent, dotted with blood and gore from his own battles. He wasn't looking towards anyone, just out into air and Al made a move to go forward but Roy caught his arm.

"Wait. Wait and see what happens."

Al stopped but looked fearful. "What is he planning?"

"Have you ever doubted your brother?"

Al's eyes told the answer to that.

Roy watched as Ed moved towards the crack in the ground and pressed his hands together. Roy raised his eyebrows. What was the man planning? He certainly couldn't do alchemy; so what was he planning?

Edward's hands came together and he bent to the ground as the wind started to blow harder and stir up more dust.

The ground where the cliff was began to give, then there was a sharp sound, clear and loud in the air.

The cliff behind Edward finally gave way, taking the tribe soldiers with it as it collapsed down towards the fast-moving river. At the same time a small wall rose up to the side of Edward.

Ed had done _alchemy_.

Relief showed on Alphonse's face as he saw his brother whole and unharmed.

He began to move towards Edward as his brother turned to face the open air and then everything seemed to stop.

They could only watch as Edward's eyes slid closed and then in a split second the remaining part of the cliff gave way and Edward fell.

Roy wasn't sure who gave the shout, him or Alphonse but all he knew was that it rang in the air. The fighting on the main part of the cliff had stopped upon the shattering of the cliff and horror was across the Amestrian soldier's faces.

Al was frozen and seemed unable to move so Roy moved. "Havoc, get Alphonse and make sure he's alright. Keep him out of the way if at all possible."

_I hope this works, _he thought to himself. He snapped his fingers and flame flared in the air. It scorched the ground as it barreled down the open strip of land towards the advancing army.

The Amestrians began to regroup to face the enemy one more time. Edward had given them the chance they needed to survive.

The remaining alchemists were now testing their alchemy to make sure it was working.

Whatever Ed had done, it had brought back the alchemy.

Flames flared high, burning bright, in the night sky and still the battle raged. They were worn out and tired, their energy fading fast.

When all hope seemed lost there was the sudden clash of sound and there, there was the glory of the main Amestrian fighting force.

Roy could have wept at the pure joy of seeing the tide turn as the main body smashed into the enemy soldiers.

It didn't last long, but instead turned into a massacre.

"General Mustang," the voice spoke softly, "we've brought medics to take you back."

He met the eyes of another general, and followed the medics who were picking up the remains of his troops on their way back.

Roy stared back over the battlefield. Carnage reigned. But it was over. Finally over.


	11. Chapter 10 FINAL CHAPTER

Tamin's booted feet slid against the rock as she tried to climb to where Somerhane stood with the talisman. Her hand slid and she gasped, but with a small twist of her hand air swirled about her and she was lifted straight up into the air. She hovered locking eyes with Somerhane and he grinned and lashed out. Tamin held out her hand and his attack crashed with a sharp sound against her shield and shattered into little crystals that floated to the ground.

"Give me that talisman."

Somerhane laughed. "Go home, girlie, this is no place for a woman."

Tamin lifted her chin and pointed her finger at Somerhane. "You are a horrible man, you use this war as a vendetta for past wrongs!"

"So what? My ancestors were buried in a mass grave because they were accused of being witches – my sisters died during the Ishval Rebellion due to that damnable Flame Alchemist! I will have my vengeance, even if I die!"

He took aim at the young woman again, her eyes glowed a bright cyan blue and the air around her flared with power. "Try. But if you do you _will_ die."

The man laughed, "What a threat! You don't scare me in the least!"

"I should," Tamin whispered and twisted her fingers together.

Somerhane dropped the talisman as his hands flew to his throat in a panic. His fingers clawed and he made gurgling sounds as he struggled to breath. But Tamin wasn't letting up, she squeezed her hand into a fist until she saw the man going blue in the face. His eyes were rolling back into his head and his body was shaking, trying to get the air it so desperately needed.

"In a few more seconds you'll be dead. So you'll kindly hand over the talisman and I'll let you live."

Somerhane nodded and she released him. He lay on the ground gasping for air. His fingers bit into the dirt and he pushed himself to his knees. "Take it," his voice was hoarse.

"Thanks," Tamin said and then with one flick of her wrist she slit his throat with a knife she'd hidden in her sleeve. "God, why don't the bad ones ever die easily?" she asked as he gargled for a few moments on his own blood before he stopped breathing. She picked up the talisman from where it lay on the ground and tucked it into her pocket. Once she was sure he was dead she headed over to the edge of the cliff and looked down.

Water spiraled through the canyon where the river raced. Her eyes searched frantically for the body of her friend. She saw a flash of gold and she dove through the air. Tamin hit the water with a splash and surfaced with a gasp. She pulled on Edward's shirt and hoisted him over her shoulder and swam for the shore.

"Damn," she hissed, "I can't do magic and hold him." A rather large current sucked her under and she lost her grip on Edward. She came to the surface spluttering and managed to grab ahold of Ed for a second time.

She hauled him up to a sandy patch of land and panted for breath. Her fingers were cold and shaking as she pressed them to his throat.

_Come on, come on, _she thought, but she couldn't find a pulse. Her fingers shook as she pressed them harder. She gave a little sob and leaned over him. She tilted his head back, pinched his nose, and breathed. She did chest compressions and switched back. But Edward didn't move.

Her whole body trembled as she stared down at Edward's lifeless form.

"You gave up everything for your friends and your family. You helped me even when you didn't have to. I owe you a great debt, Edward Elric."

She looked to the heavens and spoke, her voice rising, "Hear me, heavens, deities of the sun, the sky, the earth and the moon! Answer my call!"

There was the whisper of a voice on the wind and Tamin pulled the glowing talisman from her pocket. "It will only work once, daughter of the goddess of the wind, so use it wisely. It will activate upon a selfless sacrifice."

"Thank you," her voice broke on the last word as the wind disappeared. She leaned over Ed and placed the talisman on his chest and put her hand over the talisman. What can I use for a sacrifice? Selfless?

_My sacrifice is this. _She began to push the energy through the talisman and into Ed's body. A golden and blue light surrounded him, wrapped over him. It swirled over all his wounds healing them – including his automail leg – and up to where his heart no longer beat. She could feel her magic invading where his alchemy was, she could feel it stealing some of the power. _It's using it for energy! _She thought in surprise, _it's making his alchemy and his life balanced! _It sat there on his chest for a moment and then Edward gave a little gasp, choking on the air.

And Tamin let the tears slip from her eyes as her vision blurred. "It is equivalent…exchange."

Her eyes closed as she slumped forward. _A life for a life. _

Edward jerked upright as Tamin's voice faded. He scrabbled and pulled her upright. He pressed his fingers against her wrist, but there was no pulse and there in the back of his mind words were whispered, "She used it, she really used the talisman." It lay lifeless and empty on the ground next to them. He picked it up and held it in his hand a moment before tossing it into the now still water. He watched as ripples moved out from where it had landed. _She was a demi-goddess, _the voice whispered, _now she resides with us. _

He heard the creak of rock and looked up.

"EDWARD!" the call was hoarse and he looked up, tears beaded on his lids as Roy stared down.

"Are you alright?" Roy called.

Ed gave a little sob and his whole body shook. Roy clambered down the rock and Ed grasped his hand.

They climbed the rest of the way up together. "We'll get her body later," Al told his brother softly.

And there on the barren rock, bursts of green shot up through the cracks and grass formed.

Roy clasped Ed close to him, kept him in a tight hug. The sky was a dazzling blue and as Ed looked up so did Roy.

"You saved me," he whispered with his eyes closed and his head tipped back to the heavens, "thank you." A warm zephyr ruffled his hair and clothes before fading into the air.

_Thank you, thank you, thank you. _

_**The End. **_


End file.
